The instant invention relates generally to vehicle accessories, and particularly to vehicle accessories attached to glass and a method for attaching such accessories to glass.
Generally speaking, vehicle interior accessories have been attached to a panel which, in turn, has been attached to some portion of the vehicle. Examples include the accessories mounted in the dashboard or instrument panel area and overhead consoles bolted to an interior roof panel. Other than the rear view mirror, accessories have not been attached to the windshield/windscreen or overhead moon roof/sun roof because there was a concern for visual impairment and because the attachment techniques often required drilling a hole through the glass to keep the accessory from falling off. As a result, overhead consoles, visors, grab handles, and the like have always been fastened to the roof cross members, pillars, interior dash and headliner panels, or specially provided members to support the accessory. These types of assemblies require additional time and expense to install in the vehicle and have not been well adapted to installation as a module or unit.
Additionally, with the current trend of producing more glass area in vehicles, space for storage or other accessories decreases at the expense of glass. Currently, there is no viable means for providing additional space for accessories or storage in the areas occupied by glass.